Firion/Dissidia (PSP)
}} Firion is one of the heroes fighting for the side of Cosmos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. A young man skillful in armed combat, including swords, lances, bows, knives, and staves. He has a passionate soul and an unshakable sense of justice. Firion is one of the most passionate of the heroes, fighting for a world where wild roses can bloom freely, symbolizing a world free from war and tyranny. His dream of a free world stands in opposition to the desires of his adversary, The Emperor, who wishes to control the world. Crystal and Attire Firion's original outfit is roughly based on Amano's artwork from Final Fantasy II, while his alternate outfit is based on an alternate artwork from Amano, which depicts him with a red cape, a different haircut and recolored armor. Firion's Manikin version, Imitation Liegeman, is yellow in color. Firion's crystal is a Crystal of pink hue, that may represent also the "Wild Rose" he searches for. Story Destiny Odyssey VII After a battle between Cosmos and Chaos, Firion is accompanied by Cecil, Cloud, and Tidus. When asked by Cloud about the reason behind the war, Firion decides to give it some thought and wants to see if Cloud can find his own answer. Firion later tells Cloud of his dream, and the two engage in a sparring match to see if the dream is strong. Cloud then explains that he might not have a dream at all, but Firion, as well as Cecil and Tidus, gave him encouragement to move forward and find it again. Destiny Odyssey I After Cloud left the group, Firion was somehow ambushed by Cloud's enemy, Sephiroth. Cecil and Tidus came to the Warrior of Light for help, while Firion struggles against Sephiroth's power. Firion had his rose taken from him by Sephiroth when the Warrior arrived, the Warrior told Firion to retreat so that he wouldn't get killed during the Warrior's fight against Sephiroth. Destiny Odyssey IV Down to three companions, they continue their journey. When Firion learns of Cecil's relationship with Golbez, who is aligned with Chaos, he begins to worry if Cecil meeting his brother is the right thing to do. Cecil leaves, with encouragement from Tidus, and Firion wonders if Tidus feels the same way for his father, Jecht. But Tidus declares that he wanted to beat his father from the very beginning. Destiny Odyssey II Firion is thinking about his Wild Rose, which was stolen by Sephiroth when he fought him. With Cloud and Cecil gone, Tidus asks him about his goal in life, but Firion's answer is to simply end the war. Firion, however, gives thought of a discussion with Cosmos and the Warrior of Light about the mysterious roses that appeared to him. Later, Firion and Tidus split up in order to seperate a large group of imitations, but when Firion comes back to look for Tidus he is approached by Jecht, the father of Tidus. When Firion demands what Jecht has done with Tidus, Jecht explains that his son is fighting the Emperor. They fight to a draw. Jecht wants to continue but Firion explains that he only acted as a proxy to Tidus and why Tidus is Jecht's true enemy. Jecht says that he's right and leaves to see where the road takes him. Tidus shows up and Firion sees in him his father. When Tidus resolves to face his father alone, Firion hands him a potion and tells him to use it carefully. Though Tidus feels bad for leaving him, Firion understands that he has a story to fulfill. Once Tidus leaves, the Emperor arrives to goad him. However, Firion explains that each of his companions are only doing what they must. The Emperor then asks what Firion plans to accomplish, which was to simply end the war. Ultimecia arrives to teach him why ending the war is nonsense and the two fight to a draw. Ultimecia then leaves, explaining that the war between Cosmos and Chaos has repeated itself many times. While Firion has faith in his companions, the Emperor calls him a tool to Cosmos who fights only for the words of others. Cosmos later appears to tell Firion that Cecil, Cloud, and Tidus have indeed obtained each of their Crystals and sees that he may have lost sight of his goals. Firion explains what has happened to him in the past and how he was frantically trying to end the war without a concrete objective. Cosmos then tells him that he has his own symbol as long as there is hope. At first Firion thinks that his goal is but one vague dream, but when he tells her of the roses that bloom in the end of the war, Cosmos thinks it is his living hope and that tools don't fight for such a dream. Firion realizes this and promises Cosmos she would see it for herself. Firion encounters the Emperor again in the Dimensional Castle, where he was quickly overwhelmed by his powers. Cloud and Tidus arrive at the last minute, however, and defended him from the Emperor's further attempts, declaring that they all share the same dream. The Emperor is outnumbered and leaves, but not before taunting Firion to his stronghold. Firion resolves to face him alone and Cloud gives him back the Wild Rose he has retrieved from Sephiroth, telling him he does not want to see Firion's dream end. With a promise from his friends that they will be waiting for him, Firion goes to confront the Emperor, who again taunts him. Knowing the Emperor uses his rule to take advantage of others, Firion duels him and wins. He then retrieves his Crystal while declaring that even if the war has just begun, he will keep dreaming of a blooming world. Shade Impulse All the heroes gathered together at the Cosmos Throne, with their Crystals in hand. They were going to save Cosmos, but then Chaos arrives at the scene and kills her. The heroes fade afterwards, but then, the last remaining strength of Cosmos' spirit within the Crystals, saves them from disappearing and gives the warriors another chance to strike back. After defeating their respective villains, they challenge Chaos directly. After defeating Chaos, they find themselves in the fields of Cornelia, from the first Final Fantasy. While the heroes fade back to their home worlds, Firion fades back to Fynn. Battle Firion is described as a "Weapons Specialist", and fights by combining his weapons to perform powerful combo attacks, and he also has access to magic. His Brave attacks can both drag opponents closer or send them flying away, letting him keep enemies off their guard. His HP attacks combine both magic and his wide array of weapons, and similarly are divided between close and mid-range attacks. However, Firion's largest weakness is his poor list of aerial attacks, and he is most suited to ground combat. Boss Firion is fought in Destiny Odyssey VII, Distant Glory: Heroes, and Inward Chaos. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Brave to HP Attacks EX Mode Firion's EX Mode consists of changing his weapons into the Blood Weapons, which are a reference to the Blood Sword, the game's most powerful weapon when used against the Emperor. When in EX Mode, Firion's HP will regenerate over time, and due to him wielding the Blood Weapons, all HP damage caused to the enemy will heal Firion in equal quantity, as the Blood Sword does in several installments in the series (although not, ironically, in Final Fantasy II). His EX Burst, Fervid Blazer, has Firion attacking with his all of his magical and weaponry arsenal. Beforehand it requires the player to input a series of commands listed on the screen within a time limit, boosting Firion's focus (and all of its damage will also revert to Firion's HP, due to his EX Mode bonus), allowing Firion's overall Brave to power the final blow that launches all of his weapons in blazing magic. Equipment Firion is able to equip Helmets, Headdresses, Hats, Clothing, Light Armor, Shields, and all Weapons. Exclusive Weapons Firion can equip all weapons in the game, except for other character's unique equipment. Allusions *Firion carries around a red rose, which references the Wild Rose Rebellion, the rebel group which he and his allies joined in order to fight the Emperor's conquest of their world. *Abel's Lance, the Longinus, and the Wild Rose are Ricard Highwind, Leon, and Scott's ultimate weapons in Final Fantasy II, respectively. *When acquiring the Auto version of Shiva in Destiny Odyssey II-3, their conversation is a parody of the event where the Lamia Queen impersonating Princess Hilda attempts to seduce Firion. Shiva says "Come Firion, I don't enjoy being teased". *In Destiny Odyssey II-5, Firion speaks the line “Someday, for sure!”, the same line he tells Leon when the latter leaves out of difference in the ending of Final Fantasy II. *When opening a treasure chest in Destiny Odyssey II-1, Tidus wonders if it’s safe, and Firion answers, “Why wouldn’t it be okay!?” This is the same line he says upon accepting Leila's offer to ride her pirate ship, demonstrating his gullibility. *In Destiny Odyssey II-4, Firion mutters “During the course of war, there are many who lose their lives,” as he had several comrades who sacrificed themselves in Final Fantasy II, namely Minwu, Josef, and Ricard. *When fighting against Ultimecia, Firion's Battle Voice quote is “Your looks will not deceive me!”, an ironic reference to his encounter with the Lamia Queen, possibly hinting that he isn't as gullible, although the aforementioned scenes with the treasure chest and Shiva prove otherwise. *Firion's ultimate weapon, The Wild Rose, not only references his dream in Dissidia, but the rebellion that fought the Emperor in Final Fantasy II. The weapon's name is also a reference to the term "Wild Rose", the first learned term in Final Fantasy II. Scott's ultimate weapon in Soul of Rebirth is called Wild Rose. *At the beginning of each battle, Firion holds his sword in front of his face in the same way that he holds it in his original Amano concept art. It is also shown in his cutscene against the Emperor. Trivia *In Destiny Odyssey II-5, Firion makes the same pose as it has seen in the game cover illustrated by Yoshitaka Amano. *During Destiny Odyssey II, it is hinted by Garland that the "rose" Firion travels with was created by Golbez to deliberately inspire Firion's dream. *Firion is the second to the last character to receive his crystal according to Destiny Odyssey 105. The only character who receives his later is the Warrior of Light. *The insignia on the shield that Firion carries is the same one that Minwu has on his shield in his Amano concept art. *Firion's Victory Pose is similar to his other Amano artwork pose with his cape waving. *Firion is the only character who has been defeated by two other characters from the same original game, namely Cloud (who faced Firion as a boss) and Sephiroth, who are the hero and villain from Final Fantasy VII, respectively. *Between the time that Cloud retrieves the Wild Rose from Sephiroth and the time he rejoins Firion and hands the rose back to him, Cloud joins up with Terra and presents her with the rose, explaining Firion's dream to her, which in turns inspires Terra's own dream that is very similar to Firion's, and she decides to share that dream with Cloud. *Firion is the only character shown to carry his weapons on his person at all times. All the other heroes summon their weapons in preparation for battle, and dismiss them when not needed. *Since the Warrior of Light is already in his home world, Firion is the last hero to return home. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters